dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen-Zukin
Queen-Zukin is a character in the Dance Dance Revolution series. Introduction Queen-Zukin was introduced in DDRX as a different version of the Zukin series, and appeared in DanceDanceRevolutionX2. She is called "The Ruler of Dreams" and spends her time traveling into different people's dreams. Queen-Zukin wears a purple dress with visible black boots, and a small yellow crown above her hood. In her extras, she wears a green-blue ring and glasses. Games in order of appearance: *''DanceDanceRevolution X'' (2008) *''DanceDanceRevolution S+'' (2009) *''DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS'' (2009) *''DanceDanceRevolution X2'' (2010) *''Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party 2014'' (2014) Story DDR X (Street Master Mode) Episode 0 (Prologue) Queen-Zukin is the ruler of dreams. She can enter people's dreams, and she loves to play tricks. She's always meddling in people's dreams for her own amusement. "Let's see, whose dream should I visit tonight?" A devilish grin spread across Queen Zukin's face. Uh oh, she's up to no good again... Which poor soul will be her next victim? 'Episode 1': Queen goes to the Hotel and visits Emi's dream of food, where she is about stuffed. Queen asked her what's all the food about while Emi decides to dance a little to work up an appetite and asks Queen Zukin to be her dance partner. After the exercise, Emi thinks it should be enough and she continues to eat, ordering 10 pizzas. Queen-Zukin bring them to her, only to have her put hot sauce in the pizzas while Emi is not looking. 'Episode 2': Queen-Zukin makes her way to the revolution park and comes across Julio, who has been standing in the same place for hours. She finally asks him what is he doing, and Julio points to a place behind a factory with 3 smokestacks and says there's a UFO comming to pick him up. He goes on to tell her he's an alien from outer space, and since it's his last say on earth, asks her for a dance. After said request, she asks him when is the UFO comming, to which he replies anytime and it's on its way. She leaves him be, wondering how he's face will be like when she sends him a donut instead of a UFO, showing how she'll able to manipulate dreams. 'Episode 3': Once at the Rocket Launch Pad, Baby-Lon dreams about dancing with his mother, to which Queen-Zukin claims she mustn't dissapoint him and decides to be his dancing partner. After dancing, Baby-Lon exclaims on how fun it was and asks Queen-Zukin, mistaking her for his mother, why does she look so scary. She gets upset by this, claiming it as rude. 'Episode 4': At the TV Tower, Queen meets up with Alice, who at seeing her, thinks she must be dreaming. Zukin denies it, but Alice says she is late for work and must awaken, only for Zukin to exclaims at her angrily asking if she's listening to her. Alice decides if she gets her body moving, she'll wake up, to which Zukin says to have a dance contest with her, claiming that this time, she'll knock her socks off. After a brief dance, Alice starts to wake up telling Zukin she'll see her next time she has a dream. "...It's hard to be naughty when they know who I am." 'Episode 5': Queen Zukin returns to the Hotel, and comes across Ruby, dreaming about the sea, saying the ocean breeze feels good against her face. "She must be taking a dream vacation." Ruby tells her it's a nice day out and asks her to dance. She later asked her for a swim, to which Zukin replies she'll pass, but realizes she can't swim and that the water is too salty. Ruby goes anyways, and Queen mutters to herself to change the sea water into syrup. 'Episode 6': At the EXTRA Mall, Gus dreams he's a DJ at a club. "Another killer tune, coming at ya! Hey, you, Queenie, let's see you dance!!" After the dance, Gus states he never thought he'd 'get to spin in front of many people, and that it's a dream come true. Zukin claims it is a dream, as Gus thanks the crowd, all 1,000,000,000 of them. "What?! ...The crowd was THAT big?!" 'Episode 7': Rage dreams of being attacked by a giant octopus at the MAX Carnival, and claims octopuses hate smooth dance moves. Zukin says it's new to her and Rage then tells her to help him dance. "What? With THAT thing? Not a chance!" After defeating said octopus, Rage exclaims he can continue cooking octopus, to which Zukin tells him he hasn't learned anything and that next time she'll help the octopus instead. 'Episode 8': Once at the Race circuit, Queen-Zukin encounters Bonnie, who is sleeping. Queen tries to wake her up. Gallery Queen img1.gif|Queen Zukin Queen_zukin.gif|Queen Zukin with her accessory Queen Zukin x2.png|Queen in DDRX2 Queen Zukin 2.png|Queen-2 in DDRX2 QK.png|Queen-Zukin in Street Master Mode Category:DDR X Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Zukins